Started With a Dare
by D.W.Lam
Summary: During a dare party James and Lily end up getting stuck in a room. And the only way out? They have to have a fullfrontal snog!


**Summery: **Eh, wrote this along time ago. Not sure if the grammar or even if the wording is right, seeing as I'm too lazy to see over it right now. Anyway, thanks if you read and review! Thanks for just reading too! )

**Started With a Dare**

**One-shot**

James Potter, leaned back into his chair with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his lips while his eyes watched the beautiful Ms. Lily Evans pace back and forth in the small room; muttering death threats to him and one of his best friend, (who placed them in there) Sirius Black. She occasionally would shot death glares at him in which he'd return with a cocky grin before winking at her which only seem to anger her more. Why? James was still trying to figure that out. Earlier, Gryffindor had a truth or dare party. Arriving late, they all turned the tables on him and added Evans who now paused, crossed her arms and leaned onto the wall--still glaring at James who remained unfazed. Instead, he titled his head, acting curious while she scowled at him; he returned the gesture with another one of his grins, showing all of his teeth. Her scowl deepened.

"_This_," she said, practically seething, "is your fault."

"Actually, if you want to blame anyone go on and blame Sirius," James said, shrugging off her anger, "he did _dare_ me to come in here while adding you…not that I mind of course. It's always a pleasure being with-"

"Shove the compliments, Potter," she snapped, cutting him off. She ran a hand through her hair and he watched as the red locks fell back in front of her face. "Both you _and_ Black are going to pay for this!"

James made a disapproving sound. Still grinning he said, "And how exactly are you going to get my good friend? The only way out of here is for-"

"I _know_, what we have to do--stop grinning Potter or I'll brake all of your teeth!" she cried, breathing in deeply she closed her eyes and the slight twinge of red that appeared during her frustration slowly disappeared. Sirius had not only told them that they had to go into the room and couldn't leave _until_ they full-out snogged. Meaning (this making James greatly happy), tongue and all. He lessened his smile and shrugged before listening to the cheering of the Gryffindors right outside their door.

Evans began to mutter to herself again. "I _cannot_ believe I let Alice pull me into this! I _swear_ that women is going to pay for this-"

"Right after me and Sirius?"

"Absolutely," Evans said, and James smirked, "oh, don't look so happy about it, Potter."

"I'll try, but it's near damn impossible to do that when the thought of how we're going to get out of here comes to mind." He swore he could see her left eye twitching but continued on, "I mean kissing the beautiful Lily Evans is just-"

"Potter, will you just _shut up_?" Evans said, her eyes glaring at him, "I get it! I have to snog your pathetic lips in order to get out. In fact, I'm tired of being near you. Come _here_, Potter," she said, pointing her finger to the floor, nearby where she was.

James titled his head again to the side, causing his fringe to just skitter by the frame of his glasses. "No, no, why don't you come _here_?" he asked, mimicking her hand movement. The red blush of annoyance appeared on Evans cheeks again.

"You are the biggest prat, I've ever had the misfortune to meet!" she grumbled, not moving from her spot, "I'm not going over there, Potter."

James sighed. "I love your stubbornness,"-Evans made a sound of disgust and James grinned-"something wrong, Lily dear?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That," she said, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

"Oh," James said, "well how about Lily sweetest? No? Then how about Lily darling or--damn! Evans, good thing you're not on the Quidditch team, you're a dreadful thrower," James said, ducking a quill Evans threw at him. He stood up and picked up the quill, it was near broken but when he looked at Evans who looked anywhere but him at this part, he pocketed it. Shaking his head slightly, he walked over to her and she looked up at him, wincing when he placed an arm on the wall behind her. "I'm here."

"I've noticed," she said sourly, "well, go on, kiss me." Evans looked up at James before closing her eyes; James took hold of her waist and drew closer to her face but didn't kiss her.

"Open your eyes, Lily," he said; her eyes snapped open and confusion shimmered in her emerald-like eyes. She pursed her lips and they stared each other of a moment; brown meeting green. He snaked another arm around her waist and pulled her fully against him, glad that she didn't stop him. An odd ache formed in his chest as he realized that this might be the closest Lily Evans would ever let him. She lowered her head and he could breathe in her hair and smiled when it smelled like strawberries.

"What are you doing, Potter?" she asked, her breath coiling against the edge of his neck and chin. She looked back up at him and he felt heat rush up his neck. Her arms were still both at her sides, and he licked his lips as she frowned at him.

"Just…remembering," he whispered, before tucking back her hair, feeling the smooth red hair through his fingers made the ache in his chest pain more. She was still looking up at him, clearly confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind," he muttered, grasping her chin. Her eyes fluttered shut and he asked her, for the second time, "Open your eyes."

"Why?" she asked, a flush of irritation showing on her cheeks. He gazed into her green as and only grinned before pressing his lips against hers. Eyes still opened, he watched as her own eyes fluttered shut, and groaned, eyes falling shut as well, when she licked his lower lip. He raised his hand to fist her hair, blocking another moan as their tongues touched gingerly. Gripping the back of her neck he felt her hands weave into his own hair before pulling her closer. He pulled away slightly and pressed kisses against her cheek, her jaw, and made his way to her neck. Suddenly, he stumbled backward; confused she looked up at Lily whose lips were red and swollen.

She swallowed and walked quickly passed him and out the door. The sound of cheering filled his ear as he turned as well and slowly left the room.

"Way to go, Prongs!"

"Evans is a mess! Did her good, eh?"

"Glad huh, Potter? 'Bout time!"

"Alright, alright," Sirius said, swinging his arm over James who had watched Lily walk up the stairs to her room in a rush before closing the door behind her, "so, James old boy, how was she? Better then your dreams?" a cheer came from the boys and snapped James back to earth.

"Much," James said, grinning, "though, I'd watch your back Padfoot, she was pretty mad when we first went in there."

Sirius shrugged. "You're turn to dare someone-"

"It's truth _or_ dare, Sirius," Remus said, blowing his hair out of his eyes.

"If you have any guts then you'll choose dare!"

"And if you don't?"

"Then you deserve to be with those rotten Slytherins!" Remus rolled his eyes at this but didn't bicker any farther.

James looked around the crowed and grinned, "So, Remus mate, truth of dare?"

Remus scowled at him and James just winked. Sighing, he answered, "Dare…"

**D**

A note slid onto James desk, during Binns class and he wouldn't have noticed if Remus and Sirius weren't fighting about it: weather or not they should wake up James and have him read it or just read it. Snatching it away from them, he glared at them who shrugged. Opening it he recognized the neat hand writing and his eyes went over to the redhead who sat three seats in front of him. She looked over her shoulder carefully and met his eye before going back to taking her notes.

_Meet me at the library after class. You can stand missing lunch for it, can't you?_

She didn't sign it, but he felt a grin tugging at his lips and both Peter and Sirius gave him a look but he just folded it back and tucked it into his pocket. He could definitely miss lunch for this; leaning back in his chair he looked out the window and thought about how Evens might give him a chance now to go out with him. As he did this he completely missed Evans looking at him again, with a small smile on her lips.

After class he told his friend that he needed to grab something back in the tower and parted with them. Heading to the library, he wondered if Evans really wanted to be with him or just to tell him off about something. What had he done lately that would've gotten on her nerves? Nothing, he was being a good little head boy so far (which irked Sirius). Maybe, she had heard of the fact that he hexed Snape so that his teeth kept on growing and growing. He winced at that thought; he really didn't want to hear Evans talk to him about Snape again. Shifting his weight of his bag on his shoulder, he pushed open the doors to the library and looked around. She wasn't there. Maybe she was late, although he sourly doubted it. Evans was never late and if she was it was probably becomes a bunch of hippogriffs had captured her. Which was also unlikely, so turning back around he nearly left the library when someone tugged on his arm? Looking down he saw it was a girl around first or second year, she had brown hair and big blue eyes that stared up at him with a serious expression.

"I have a message for you," she said, crossing her arms once she had gotten his attention. He would've laughed at her boldness if he hadn't been so keen to know what she had to say.

"Do you now?"

"Yes," she said, rolling her eyes before nodding towards the farther end of the library. "Someone's waiting for you," she smiled and he smiled back before muttering thanks at the odd girl before walking over to the far corner.

When he reached it he found Evans pacing back and forth in the small area that blocked out most of the library. Leaning on the bookshelf next to him he smirked as he watched her walk back and forth while muttering things he couldn't hear. She's mental, he thought shaking his slightly before walking over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. He chuckled. She glared. "Think that's funny do you? Scaring me out of my mind?"

"Now that I think of it," James said, with a shrug, "yes."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, this time, when the locks fell around her face James tucked them away securely behind her ear. A faint color of red appeared on her cheeks and he knew it wasn't out of anger this time. "So, what did you want?" he asked, drawing back his hand--although he was _very_ reluctant, seeing as he could've just told hold of her chin and kissed her.

"I'm going to turn the tables on you-"

"Not surprised, you're always full of surprises-"

"Yes, I know but-"

"Remember in third year when Alice Miller said you liked me as a joke? When I came up to me you teased leaving be- not only shocked -but with a very embarrassing-"

"Yes, I _know_-"

"People still call me, 'woody' once a while, you know?" James said, watching as she smiled, and shook her head slightly as an adorable flush crawling up her cheeks. "I don't believe it! I made you smile…I like it."

She wrinkled her nose. "And what? You'll try and make me smile more often?" she asked, and he smiled at this. Taking a step he watched as she took in a quick breath, he took another and this time she licked her bottom lip; he mimicked her movement.

"Yeah, I think I will," he said, a hand tucking back a few more strands of her hair and this time staying on her cheek. "So, what did you want?"

"Will you go out with me?" she asked her voice quiet.

"That _is_ a surprise," he said, chuckling, he dipped his head so their lips were grazing one another before muttering, "Yeah." With that he pressed his lips against hers and felt her drop completely against him. Causing him to catch her in his arms in a tight grip.

She pulled away and laughed, while he watched grinning at the redhead. "Woody? Merlin, that's fun-" James shut her up with another one of his kisses, and she gladly obliged.


End file.
